Sneak, creep and catch yourself a Hyuuga
by sweetness4theheart
Summary: Creak. Shinobi's don't make a noise, not unless they want someone to hear them. Someone's in my house and they know that I know. I know that person, I know those eyes, why is he doing this?


Sneak, creep and catch yourself a Hyuuga

There was heavy breathing in my ear and I couldn't move, I couldn't lift a finger to save my life. I had come home, tired and sore from an A-class mission. I didn't expect to be attacked in my own home, I didn't expect this.

It was dark and storming outside. A perfect night for someone to sneak in my house and kill me.

This person had snuck into the Hyuuga compound, into my own private house that I lived in and caught my unawares. I had just taken off my shirt, the bandage around my shoulder blood-soaked. The floor boards creaked and I stiffened, ready to turn and fight whoever was there when I recognized the chakra. The person came closer.

Creak, creak.

Shinobi's didn't make noise, not unless it was on purpose. He knew I knew he was here, he was making it impossible for me not to know. The creaking stopped and I felt his warmth behind me. Air blew on my ear, making my hair swing slightly back and forth. I started to shake but closed my eyes and clenched my fists, calming myself down.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" I asked quietly, softly, falling back into my childhood stutters, but not as bad.

He didn't answer. I went to turn, to say something, anything. I couldn't kick him out of my house but I could kindly ask. I could stand up for myself. I started to move but his chest came in contact with my back. His chakra was outside of his body, flowing into my skin. I choked on air because it wasn't entirely his chakra, it was someone else's, something else's.

A hand came up and touched my arm, making goosebumps rise on my skin. I couldn't breathe. His other hand glided up to my neck, fingers splayed on my shoulder, touching the wound on my collarbone. Teeth grazed my ear, sharp canines. I shuddered, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I took a deep breath and called the chakra to my elbow, moving quickly. I elbowed him in the stomach and went to turn.

He slammed me into the wall and I cried out. I was already sore from my mission and now my spine ached. My hands were above my head, held in one of his large hands. It pulled the muscles around my wound taut and I tried not to make a pained sound. The bandage around it was cut away with claws and a tongue delved deep inside. My flesh grew hot and it tingled but he licked and sucked. I strained in his grasp, my breath coming in my pants and my body shaking with the warmth pooling low in my stomach.

The skin sizzled, the muscles drew together and I was left with smooth skin as he licked the rest of the blood off. I looked straight down and watched as he tore off the rest of my bandages that covered my chest. My breasts sprang free and he breathed on them, the nipples hardening. This, this wasn't right, this wasn't him.

"Stop, y-you're not y-yourself," I whimpered.

His clawed hand touched me, the nails lightly grazing my breast. I took it as a warning, a threat, danger veiled with sexual intentions. He palmed my right breast and I bit my lip, struggling uncontrollably in his arms. A warm mouth descended on my hardened peak and he bit softly, just enough to draw blood. He licked and sucked at it like a cat to milk. His chakra started its way into my body, coiling around places inside of me that no man had touched before. It reached my groin, a long line of heat and fire going from my breasts and lower. I struggled more, thrashing as my lip bled. He came up and kissed my torn lips, swallowing my heated moans and pleads.

"Please, please, please." I didn't know what I was begging for. Something told me that this was wrong, that it wasn't right but it felt so sinfully delicious, so amazing. My family was only metres away, sleeping in restful slumber. The wind outside raged, the storm grew louder and my body grew tighter, the muscles coiling in my body.

My panties were wet and my thighs rubbing against themselves, searching for something. I climaxed loudly, with a tongue searching my mouth, licking on teeth, lapping at the blood. I was limp and he was holding me up. My indigo hair was sticking to the drying sweat on my body and I watched as he nuzzled into my hair, breathing in the scent of arousal and blood.

He would know all too well about blood.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes, red locking with lilac, and I felt fear. I was half-naked and at the mercy of the most dangerous person, being ever. And I felt sad, because he wasn't here, he wasn't going to remember this. My thoughts must have made themselves know on my face though.

"Girl," he said, "don't think he's going to forget this."

My eyes widened. "W-what?"

A familiar, carefree grin took over his face. "Eh, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, "it ain't just Kyuubi here you know."

"N-naruto?" I stuttered out. "Y-you snuck into my house and d-did, th-this?"

Naruto/Kyuubi licked my nose, making my eyes grow cross-eyed with the effort to watch him.

"Ah, Kyuubi gave me a little push but," eyes roved over my body and I turned red, "this was all me."

He let go of both of my hands and cupped my breasts in his hands, the familiar perverted smirk making its way onto his face. "Perfect," he said.

I promptly fainted.

*

When I woke up I was in my pyjama's and Neji was stationed at the foot of my bed, a long katana in hand and Byakugan on. He turned to face me, his expression one of anger. I tapped my forefingers together.

Neji growled and I jumped, startled. "Tell me Hinata-sama," he spat out, "why I saw Naruto leaving your house last night!" Of course, being the complete idiot I am, I answered the first thing that popped into my head.

"Because we w-were t-talking about how y-you get y-your hair so s-soft?"

I've never seen Neji turn so red but the next time he saw Naruto, well, they had a nice private chat.

I don't know what he said but lately. . . Naruto's hair has been shimmering in the sun and feels as soft as clouds.


End file.
